1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antireflection member, a transfer member, and a method for producing the antireflection member.
2. Related Background Art
Various types of anti-reflection films and antireflection materials have been studied from the past to prevent the reflection of light on a surface of an optical part or the like. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-40967 (Patent Document 1) discloses an antireflection base member on a surface of which a hardened coating of a resin composition for forming a low-refractive index coating containing low-refractive index particles comprising fine particles of mesoporous silica and a matrix formation material is formed. However, the antireflection base member disclosed in Patent Document 1 does not necessarily have a sufficient antireflection performance, although the mechanical properties thereof such as wear resistance are improved in comparison with those of an anti-reflection film comprising aggregations of fine particles of mesoporous silica.
Meanwhile, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-157506 (Patent Document 2) discloses a coating film comprising: a matrix comprising a material which transmits visible light, such as a silane compound or a fluorine group-containing resin, and the like; and hollow mesoporous silica particles each having an silica-containing outer shell portion having a mesopores structure and a hollow portion present inside the outer shell portion and having an average primary particle diameter of 10 to 200 nm, as well as an anti-reflection film comprising the coating film. However, the anti-reflection film disclosed in Patent Document 2 does not necessarily have sufficient antireflection performance, because it is difficult to increase the porosity of the matrix portion.